Behind Your Laugh?
by m a y u r a r e
Summary: Suara tawa riang Takao kini terdengar seperti dipaksakan. \ "Kemana Takao yang selalu menikmati hidupnya?" \ Friend!MidoTaka \ Angst gagal! Gak pandai buat summary!


Gelak tawa nyaris selalu terdengar di gym Shutoku. Dilengkapi dengan suara yang selalu terdengar riang. Meski terkadang diikuti oleh gerutuan, tetapi nada riangnya tidak pernah surut.

Takao Kazunari, _point guard_ Shutoku. Tawa riangnya selalu membuat suasana latihan yang ekstrakeras menjadi sedikit lebih cair.

Membuat seorang Midorima Shintaro menaruh rasa kagum padanya. Sebagai teman tentunya.

.

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

(yah, seandainya kurobasu punya saya, Fukui Ken-nyan bakal saya jadiin kucing peliharaan si koko tiang ..., siapa tuh ..., Liu yak? xD /abaikan)

Saya tidak menarik keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini, kecuali penyaluran perasaan yang dilebih-lebihkan *nangisbuaya*

Genre: Angst yang dibuat-buat dan sangat dipaksakan, friendship

Rate: **T** , karena saya tjintah sama readers-tachi xD *dilempari dus*

Warning: NO PAIR! Bahasa sosoan formal. Gaje. Tidak berkualitas. Don laik don rid, DLDR lah. Diharapkan untuk menyiapkan kantung plastik, tissue, obat-obatan pribadi (?), DAN diharapkan untuk tidak salah paham.

Soalnya ini bukan fic 'pelangi' sih :'v

Disarankan untuk tekan tombol 'back' segera setelah membaca peringatan-peringatan di atas

.

.

.

.

Tawa memualkan itu biasa meramaikan latihan.

(~~~)

Terkecuali pada suatu hari. Guru kelas mereka hanya mengatakan bahwa Takao Kazunari izin tidak masuk, ada urusan.

Tidak ada gelak tawa yang mengganggu.

Tidak ada korban pelemparan nanas akibat terlalu berisik.

Tidak ada lelaki yang terkadang muntah akibat kerasnya latihan.

Tidak ada _point guard_ ceria berponi belah.

Tidak ada Takao untuk hari ini.

Setidaknya hanya hari ini.

(~~~)

Keesokan harinya ...

"JEHAHAHAHAH!" Takao tertawa keras, karena wajah kesal Miyaji Kiyoshi yang menurutnya lucu. Ditambah wajah merengut adiknya, Yuuya.

Rupanya Miyaji baru saja memarahi adiknya.

"Oi, Takao, seriuslah sedikit! Aku benar-benar kesal padanya!" teriak Miyaji kesal.

"Ahahah~ _Gomen_ , _gomen_ , _senpai_! Wajahmu itu loh, lucu! Hahahah!" Takao kembali tergelak.

Perempatan imaginer muncul di wajah Miyaji, lengkap dengan seringaiannya.

"Kimura, boleh aku minta nanas?" tanya Miyaji pada salah satu rekan klubnya. Kimura langsung menyodorkan nanas dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Miyaji langsung melempari Takao dengan nanas tersebut tanpa ampun.

"Huooo~ _Gomeeen_ , _gomeennn_!"

Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. _Astaga, orang ini semakin aneh saja._ Pikirnya. Tentu saja sifat _tsundere_ -nya membuatnya tidak mau mengakui bahwa sebenarnya dia agak heran pada sang pemilik _hawk eye_ tersebut.

Ya. Heran.

Sebagai orang yang (mungkin) paling dekat dengan Takao di sekolah, dia tentu mengetahui frekuensi normal Takao untuk tertawa dalam seharinya. Jika dibandingkan dengan hari-hari biasanya, hari ini Takao lebih sering tertawa, meskipun untuk hal-hal yang tidak lucu sekalipun.

Dan jika diperhatikan secara serius, ekspresi dan nada riang Takao kini seolah dipaksakan.

Midorima tidak ambil pusing. Dia kembali berlatih sebelum Miyaji yang sedang datang bulan mengamuk lagi (?)

(~~~)

"Hari ini kuberikan keringanan latihan untuk murid kelas 1, karena kami murid kelas 3 akan melatih murid kelas 2 secara ketat." Jelas Otsubo. Sebagian besar murid kelas 1 bersorak gembira, apalagi sang Haji Lulung KW (?). Terkecuali Midorima yang hanya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Jangan senang dulu, ya!" Miyaji menunjukkan _short-temper smile_ -nya. "Pekan depan giliran kalian yang berlatih secara ketat. Oh, mungkin akan lebih ketat lagi!"

 _Gulp_!

Otsubo dan Kimura membuang muka, menyembunyikan dengus tawa jahat mereka. Namun sang kapten langsung kembali ke ekspresi normal. Beda dengan rekan satunya yang bisa dipastikan sudah sangat OOC.

"Yak, langsung saja, silakan pulang bagi murid kelas 1!"

" _Arigatou gozaimashita_!"

(~~~)

Kali ini, Takao tidak membawa 'gerobak'-nya. Itu semua atas permintaan sang shooter, yang mengaku merasa bosan menaiki kendaraan tersebut. Padahal, jika dilihat sekilas pun posisi Midorima jelas sangat menguntungkan, sebab dia cukup pandai dalam adu suit, dilengkapi dengan _lucky item_ hariannya.

Pulang berdua. Jalan kaki.

"Shin-chaan~ Lihatlah, kedai es krim baru!" Takao menunjuk ke sebuah kedai es krim.

Midorima melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh partnernya. Dia agak heran, karena kedai itu sudah dibuka sejak seminggu yang lalu, sementara mereka biasa melewati rute ini ketika pulang.

"Takao ..., kedai itu sudah dibuka sejak seminggu yang lalu." Ujar Midorima datar.

"Eh, benarkah?" Takao tergelak lagi. "Ahahah~ _Gomen_ , _gomen_ , aku tidak memperhatikan—"

"Takao." potong Midorima.

"Apa?" Takao memamerkan seringai cerianya.

"Jika kuperhatikan, hari ini tawamu cukup berlebihan. Bu-bukan berarti aku terbiasa memperhatikan tawamu. Kita ini cukup dekat, tentu saja tawamu yang berlebihan itu terasa agak ganjil. Pertanyaanku, apa ada alasan dibalik itu semua?" tanya Midorima, dilengkapi dengan sikap _tsundere_ -nya.

Pertanyaan Midorima membuat Takao menghentikan langkahnya, dan diikuti pula oleh Midorima.

"Eheheh~ Shin-chan, kau ini masih saja _tsundere_ ya, ahahah!" Takao tertawa paksa.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Dan lagi, aku bukan _tsundere_!" Midorima berkata agak keras.

Takao mengalihkan pandangannya, masih dengan senyum paksa.

"Yaah, Shin-chan memaksaku. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menceritakannya pada siapapun. Kini aku sudah terpojok, dan aku terpaksa untuk menceritakannya." Takao berujar pelan.

"Cepat langsung ke intinya!"

"Tolong jangan ceritakan pada _senpai-tachi_ , sampai nanti pada waktu yang tepat, akan kuceritakan sendiri. Kejadiannya begitu cepat ketika kemarin beberapa dokter dari Amerika memeriksaku. Aku hanya dapat mengingat hasilnya. Beberapa bulan lalu aku baru diduga mengidapnya sehingga aku masih bisa santai. Tapi kali ini, aku divonis mengidap penyakit _stargardt_." Jawab Takao jujur.

Midorima terdiam. Sebagai orang yang bercita-cita sebagai dokter dan sering membaca buku tentang berbagai macam penyakit langka, tentu dia mengetahui penyakit yang disebut Takao.

"Belum ditemukan obatnya, kan?" tanya Midorima hati-hati.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku sebenarnya perlu bersyukur karena penyakit ini masih jauh dari parah, yah baru awalnya lah... Tapi pada tahun berikutnya, aku akan pergi ke Amerika untuk menjalani perawatan serta pendidikan khusus."

 _Takao ..., akan pergi jauh?!_ Midorima membatin tidak percaya.

"Shin-chan, kelihatannya asetku yang paling berharga akan segera diambil, hahaha!" Takao tertawa liar, namun terpaksa.

"Aku ..., bodoh ..., sudah berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja ... Namun ternyata Shin-chan tahu bahwa keceriaanku kali ini hanya sandiwara ..."

"..."

"Aku ..., masih ingin bermain basket ..., aku masih ingin bertanding ..., aku masih ingin berlatih keras ..., kalau perlu lebih keras lagi! Aku ingin melakukannya bersamamu dan semua rekan di klub ... Aku ..., masih banyak hal yang belum sempat kulakukan ... Aku belum pernah mendapat nilai bagus seperti Shin-chan dengan usaha sendiri ... Atau mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi, ya hahaha ..." Takao kembali tertawa paksa. Dia menatap langit malam dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hentikan." Ujar Midorima datar. Takao menoleh.

"Kenapa?"

"Hentikan segala omong kosongmu itu, Takao. Tawamu yang biasa saja sudah cukup memualkan bagiku, apalagi tawamu yang terpaksa itu. Kemana Takao yang selalu menikmati hidupnya? Hilang begitu saja kah? Hanya karena penyakit konyol yang dapat merebut aset kebanggaannya itu?" Midorima berkata sarkastis.

"Hanya?! 'Hanya' katamu?!" Takao memekik. Kini dia benar-benar meneteskan air matanya. "Shin-chan ..., tanpa penglihatanku aku hanya makhluk hina!"

"Hentikan pemikiran pesimismu itu. Kau masih punya orang tuamu, adikmu, dan kawan-kawan di klub basket, termasuk aku di dalamnya. Kami semua akan menjadi matamu. Kau paham?" Midorima berusaha menghibur kawannya itu, meskipun sedikit.

Takao terdiam sesaat, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Aku paham ..., tapi aku punya pertanyaan. Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Midorima memalingkan wajahnya. "Bukan berarti aku mengakuimu, tetapi menurut yang lain kau adalah sahabat terdekatku. Dan menurutku ..., itulah yang harus kulakukan sebagai sahabat." Jawab Midorima dengan bumbu _tsundere_ di sela-sela jawabannya.

Takao tertawa kecil, tapi kali ini tulus. "Shin-chan ..., kau ini masih saja _tsundere_ , ya! Hahaha!"

Midorima berseru kesal. "Aku bukan _tsundere_!"

Takao menjawabnya dengan gelak tawa yang membahana. Tanpa sedikitpun kepalsuan. Setidaknya itu yang dilihat Midorima.

"Cih!" Midorima mendecih agak kesal. Kemudian dia tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

" _Sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin kau kehilangan penglihatanmu. Tapi ..., kehilangan pembawaanmu yang ceria jauh lebih menyedihkan dibanding apapun. Itulah yang tidak kusukai selama aku menjadi sahabatmu, Takao._ "

.

.

.

~ Owari da ~

.

(A/n): ... *speechless*

Demi apa saya buat angst ...

GAK! INI PASTI BUKAN FIC BUATAN SAYA! *lempar pensil*

 _Unbelievable_ ..., seorang Natsuki Shido yang dodol tingkat dewa bisa bikin angst-friendship, apa ini mukjizat? Apa ini akan menjadi headline di koran minggu nanti? /maafngawur

Ettoo—kenapa saya curhat yah? *nangis buaya*

Oh ya, _minna-san, especially for fujodanshi-tachi, I apologize because I couldn't make this fic as a 'rainbow' fic. Making a romance fic is truly a big challenge for me, cause I mostly did some humor fics. As a newb, I apologize so much._

Oqe, lanjut sesi curhatnya ...

Soal penyakitnya Takao ..., kalo pingin tau detailnya, silakan buka wiki/Stargardt_disease

Jujur aja ..., tawanya si Takao itu ..., ngingetin saya sama ketawa saya sendiri yang pernah dibilang malu-maluin, kebesaran, kaya laki /?, pokonya absurd lah :'3 eh kenapa saya malah curcol?-,-

Dan keceriaan Takao yang ilang itu mewakili perasaan galau saya sekarang. Erm ..., buat yang minat bantu saya, tolong post tweet apapun isinya, dengan hashtag #NatsuksGalo, yang paling tidak menarik saya kasih hadiah 5 juta Yen dipotong pajak 100%, sekian dan terima kasih/? *slapped*

Slow, w becanda *ala kakak saya* ^^

Ah, ya, saya juga mau hiatus panjang (again), mondok sih haha *ngitung beras di pojokan* Maafkan segala cacat fic ini, saya masih belajar :'''3

Jangan lupa review abis baca omake dibawah ya, _minna-san_! _Thanks for reading_ hehehe :3

.

.

.

OMAKE

.

Kali ini, Takao tidak membawa 'gerobak'-nya. Itu semua atas permintaan sang shooter, yang mengaku merasa bosan menaiki kendaraan tersebut. Padahal, jika dilihat sekilas pun posisi Midorima jelas sangat menguntungkan, sebab dia cukup pandai dalam adu suit, dilengkapi dengan _lucky item_ hariannya.

" _By the way, today's lucky item for Cancer is a ring, for Scorpio is a phone charger, for Gemini is a piercing, and for Taurus is an idol magazine nanodayo._ " Papar Midorima tiba-tiba.

"CUT!" teriak Shido galak. Segalak-galaknya Shido(dol), masih galakan Masako-chin. Ituloh, pelatih Yosen.

"Kenapa nanodayo?!" protes Bang Mido.

"GUE GA NYURUH LO NGEBACOT SOAL LUCKY ITEM OI!" omel tante Shido kelewat galak.

Takao ngakak. "Tanteee~ PMS, yak? Kaya Miyaji-senpai aja! JEHAHAHAH!"

Sebuah nanas pun mendarat dengan manis di wajah tampan seorang Kajunaleh Bakawo.

"Bilang gitu lagi, kulempar lagi loh!" Miyaji dengan senyum 'manis'-nya berkata begitu.

Takao nangis buaya.

"Shido ...," seseorang memegang bahu Shido. Shido menoleh, ternyata Midochin. "Ini cuma omake, kan?"

"Yakeles, gegara lu ngebacot gue jadiin omake deh! Eh, BTW ajak si haji Lulung jejadian ntu tuh *nunjuk Takao* buat nutup ini fic, dah!" perintah Shido dengan wajah sepolos wajah Fukui Ken-chan /gak.

"Haah, itu karena kau yang suruh ya." Midorima menjawab gusar sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya lagi.

"Bakao! Tutup fic ini!"

"Ah," Takao mendongak. "Minna-san, saya mewakili author sableng berpenname Natsuki Shido ini, mengucapkan arigatou gozaimasu, jangan lupa review-nya!" Takao berkata riang.

"Alangkah baiknya jika Shido mati sekarang juga." Gumam Midorima jahat.

"MOU! SHIN-CHAN HIDOOOI!" pekik Shido, dilengkapi tangisan buayanya.

~ Hontou ni owari da ~


End file.
